The present invention relates to a surgical reamer, intended in particular for the shaping of the cotyloid cavity in the event of a replacement of the hip joint by total prosthesis, in the form of a hollow body cut out from a body of rotation equipped with fixing means for attachment to a reamer spindle in order to be driven in rotation.
Patent FR 2 281 095, the content of which is incorporated by reference, has disclosed a surgical reamer in the form of a hemispherical cap equipped with a diametral bar for its attachment to a reamer spindle in order for it to be driven in rotation about an axis coinciding with the axis of symmetry of the hemispherical cap. The surface of the cap is provided with numerous cutting teeth performed by perforating the metal of the cap and pushing it outwards. This design, reminiscent of a cheese grater, has been adopted in subsequent embodiments, such as the embodiments described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,658,290 and patent application EP 0,782,840, the contents of which are incorporated by reference.
Such reamers ensure effective reaming, but do not make it possible to obtain a high precision cavity. However, the current trend in the fitting of prostheses is to discontinue the use of adhesive or screws. It would consequently be desirable to be able to shape the cotyloid cavity much more precisely and more smoothly than can be done by means of the known reamers.